Return To The Hellmouth
by smo13
Summary: this is what I think would be awesome if it happened if Cordelia came back to visit Sunnydale. Certain people will help her work through the visions. Rated T just in case. Not really a Willow/Cordy fic, just two of the main characters.


Cordy Returns To Sunnydale

A/N: set during AtS S3 before Birthday, BtVS S6, slightly AU, Willow knows about visions, but no one else does, Willow hasn't spiraled into Dark Magic, Buffy only died once, Cordy knows about Joyce's death

Cordelia Chase sat at The Bronze alone contemplating recent events. She imagined herself back in LA at Angel Investigations. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and her were having a great time. Everything was perfect. Until a pregnant Darla walked through the door. Cordy remembered her jealousy and how nice she was to Darla. That is, until Darla tried to feed on her. As Darla's pregnancy continued, she started to notice Angel's remaining love for Darla. After Connor's birth, Cordelia went to talk to Angel. After commenting on Connor, the seer got to her question. She asked for time off, told him she needed it for the visions. She failed to mention that the real reason was Connor…or what led up to him. She packed her things and came straight to Sunnydale. She did not know why she came. Hardly anything good happened in Sunnydale. She almost automatically went to The Bronze. And here she is, alone in her misery. Still recovering from her most recent vision, over a week ago, she got up to leave. Suddenly, she noticed two people approaching her. She could have sworn one of them was Willow, but something was different about her.

"Hi, Cordy," said Willow with Tara standing next to her.

"Hey, Willow," replied Cordy still in pain.

"So, how's LA?" asked Willow, curious.

"It's good," replied Cordy now attempting small talk.

"What are you doing here?" asked going straight to the point.

"On a vacation that won't cost money," teased the seer. With her head still pounding, Cordy put her hands on her temples rubbing them furiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Willow concerned with Tara now standing behind her.

"Oh, nothing. Just a headache," said Cordy as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, do you wanna leave?" asked Willow now worried. She escorted Cordy outside with Tara following behind.

Once outside, Cordy stated, "Much better," and relaxed greatly.

"So, do you need a place to stay tonight?" asked Willow willingly.

"Um, yeah. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" asked Cordy reassuringly.

"Yeah. Everyone should be okay with it," stated Willow as if it was normal.

"Wait, everyone?" asked Cordy surprised.

"Oh, right. You haven't been here since high school. Well, a lot's happened since then," described Willow.

"So I've guessed," stated the Seer.

"Well, basically, Tara, Buffy, Dawn, and I live at the Summer's house," explained Willow.

"Well, uh, why don't we go now?" asked Willow.

"Sounds good," replied Cordy. The three rode back to the house in silence.

"We're here," stated Willow obviously. They got out of the car. When they walked inside, Cordy saw Dawn in the living room fighting with Buffy to her left. And, to her surprise, on her right, she saw Xander with that vengeance demon, Anya.

"I didn't know Xander was here," said Cordy nervously.

"Oh yeah. He and Anya stay here all the time. Guess I forgot to mention that. Oops, sorry," stated Willow apologetically.

"Xander! Anya! Buffy! Dawn!" yelled Willow. The four ran into the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"Look who we found," said Willow happily. They all see Cordy who waves. Xander is silent. Dawn says hi, but then goes to answer the phone. Buffy just smiled Tara stands by Willow. Anya is the first to speak.

"I've heard of you. You're the girl that broke up with Xander. I'm here to tell you that I won't let you steal him," she said with no mental filter.

"Ahn, don't be so mean," said Xander defending the seer.

"Hmmph!" Anya grunted as she walked away.

"So…" said the speechless Xander.

"Soo…" said the also speechless previous Queen C.

"How's it been in LA?" asked Xander attempting small talk.

"Pretty fun. How about you? How's your life on the hellmouth?" asked the Seer.

"Uh, it's…fun?" Xander questioned his own answer.

"I see you've got a girlfriend" asked Cordy feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yup" replied Xander awkwardly, "Do you? I mean, have a boyfriend?"

"Um, kind of" replied Cordy not sure how to make sense of the situation.

"What do you mean?" asked Xander starting to feel more comfortable.

"I have a friend who's a boy" stated Cordelia sort of embarrassed.

"Who, Angel?" asked Xander jokingly. Cordy's cheeks blushed. "Him!"

"I did say we were friends" said Cordy quickly trying to revise the situation.

"But still!" asked the now confused Xander.

"Xander, you have no right to be jealous. You've moved on, so have I" stated Cordy.

"You're right," replied Xander after a pause, "You know, back in high school, it hurt."

"Yeah, it hurt me, too" replied Cordy.

"You know…" Xander started.

"No, it really hurts!" interrupted Cordy, "Ahh!" she screamed as another painful vision hit her. The Scooby Gang ran back in to see what was going on. Cordy watched the girl in pain, she felt it, she saw it, she smelled it. The Scooby Gang ran back in to see what was going on. As the vision subsided, Xander grabbed Cordy before she could fall to the ground.

"Quick. Take her to the couch" commanded Willow. They followed her instructions, and Xander brought her to the couch with the rest of the gang following into the living room. When Cordy could get enough words out, she asked for her purse. She pulled out a bottle of pills and dry throated three of them.

"Ummm…Can I get an explanation please?" asked Xander.

"I can explain, but first get a piece of paper," said the worn out seer calmly, "Now, write down the information I give you." Willow nodded her head. "Ok, there's a demon with green horns. It's slimy. It's at 375 65th Street. It's attacking a little girl! Go! Now! Before they kill them!" shouted Cordy. Buffy ran and got her weapons and left to slay the demon. While she was gone, Cordelia explained the visions.

"That's why you had the headache," stated Tara.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Xander.

"Yeah, eventually. I just need to…rest for awhile," answered the exhausted seer. Tara got a wet washcloth for Cordy. "Thank you," stated Cordelia. Xander refused to leave her side. A jealous Anya left in a huff. Thus, the only ones left were Willow, Tara, Xander, and Cordelia. Dawn went over to Janice's as encouraged by Willow. Anya motioned to Xander that she wanted to leave and he was the one with the ride home. Xander turned to Anya, and then back to the tired Cordy.

"Nice seeing you, and I hope you feel better," said Xander as he went home. Willow and Tara held hands as they watched a now sleeping Cordy. Just as they left the room, Buffy entered slamming the door just a little too hard.

"So what's up with Cordy?" asked Buffy in a quiet voice after being reprimanded by Willow.

"She had a vision," answered the small redhead.

"Oh right. Angel explained them to me. He didn't mention how much pain it caused her, though," stated Buffy confused.

"Maybe he didn't know it was this bad?" suggested Willow.

"He doesn't." These last words came from Cordelia.

"What, why?" asked Tara.

"He was too overprotective about me. If he knew, he'd never leave me alone," answered the seer feeling slightly better.

"That's true. He would do that," said Buffy jokingly. They all laughed.

The previous Queen C feel asleep that night thinking about LA. As much as she was enjoying Xander's funny lines (he really hadn't changed much), Willow and Tara's cuteness, Buffy and Dawn's battling, and even Anya's annoyance, she knew it was not her family anymore. Her family was back in LA with Angel, Fred, Gunn, Connor, Lorne, and even Wesley.

"I have to go back there" she said to herself. She would miss the whole Scooby Gang, but she knew she had to go back.

The next morning, Cordelia woke up, and walked into the kitchen bright and early (6 am). Willow walked in a little later.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" asked the smiling Willow.

"Oh, you know, just thought I'd try to help," replied Cordy.

"Cordy helping! Who are you and what have you done with Queen C?" asked Willow jokingly. They both laughed. "So, you feeling any better?" asked Willow.

"Yes, a lot," replied the happier seer, "Thank you so much for last night…and for everything."

"For what?" asked the acting ignorant Willow.

"You've just been so helpful. I'm glad we can get along now," stated Cordelia. They both smiled.

"You're welcome," said Willow.

"It was really nice and it helped me work out the situation," stated Cordy thoughtfully.

"I'm glad it was helpful. So, anything you want to do today? Sights to see?" asked Willow still smiling.

"I think I'm gonna go back to LA," replied the happy seer.

"Oh," said the saddened Willow.

"Hey, I'll come back," said Cordy trying to brighten the mood. They hugged. Tara walked in and kissed Willow god morning. Cordy smiled. "Nice meeting you, Tara.

"You, too" Tara replied. They all smiled again, and Cordy walked out the door to go home to LA.


End file.
